1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setup supporting system for supporting setup of an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a setup supporting system for supporting setup of an electronic device, in which the setup can be easy particularly for the electronic device having a display panel.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
Electronic devices, such as a digital still camera, are widely used. According to quick innovation in the electronic field, the handling of the electronic device has become much easier. However, the electronic device is still considerably difficult to handle typically to unfamiliar users, such as aged persons, unskilled persons and the like. When a user purchases a digital still camera, he or she must view a manual document before using the digital still camera for exposures, and set up various parameters for the present date and image quality with which an image is adjusted if desired.
JP-A 2003-116127 discloses an example of RFID (radio frequency identification) tag system in use. An article is carried manually with the user. When he or she enters a particular room, space or region for photographic use, an RFID (radio frequency identification) tag, disposed on the article and moved with him or her, is automatically detected according to electromagnetic information emitted thereby, so as to photograph an image of the user as a specifically designated object. Furthermore, the digital still camera, as the electronic device in a small size which cannot be provided with a wireless data communication device such as wireless LAN (trade name), is loaded with the RFID tag as a communication terminal. This makes it possible to read the device information of the electronic device.
The RFID tag system in which the RFID tag is used is a widely used form of the wireless data communication device. The RFID tag system consists of the RFID tag and an RFID (radio frequency identification) tag reader connected with a host computer. A radio wave or electromagnetic wave in a wavelength range of microwave is transmitted by the RFID tag reader, and received by the RFID tag to respond. Structurally, the RFID tag is constituted by an antenna, and an IC memory chip or identification storage medium. The antenna receives the radio wave from, and transmits the radio wave to, the RFID tag reader. The identification storage medium operates by means of power supplied by the radio wave from the antenna, and outputs information by reading of the stored information therein.
For the user to set up the digital still camera, a setup menu pattern is displayed on a display panel of the digital still camera to input parameters. However, the digital still camera according to a known product is constructed with so deeply layered routines that the user must follow the sequence for exactly reading the setup menu pattern without errors. Explanations for the sequence in the manual document are considerably long. Unfamiliar users, such as aged persons, unskilled persons and the like, are likely to give up handling the digital still camera due to apparently difficult operation.
Similar problems remain in other electronic devices other than the digital still camera. A display panel for displaying the setup menu pattern is used for inputting parameters. However, processes for displaying the setup menu pattern are found very difficult.